Broken Love Letters
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: "I made you promise me to write me a love letter, so that if something terrible ever happened to us, like right now, we would have a reminder, of us." How can something so perfect be so broken? But I'm not going to let go, not when we still have our love letters.


**Hey y'all! So this is my new one shot! Its not a Christmas one but those will be coming soon:) But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked in the mirror. I didn't see the girl I recognized as my reflection. I saw a girl, who's hair was all knotted and greasy. Whose face look as pale as a ghost. Those chocolate brown eyes weren't suppose to be hollow. They were suppose to be bright with light.

I heard the rustle of him grabbing his jacket. About to walk out my bedroom, and leave my life forever. But the thing was...

There was no way I was going to allow that to happen.

"Austin!"

I said running out of the bathroom, to see him in the doorway with a box of things in his hands. I saw his yellow and blue letterman jacket sleeve sticking out of the side, thinking back to the time when he gave that to me, to keep me warm at his baseball game.

"Ally,-" he started his voice quivering. But I didn't let him get that far.

"No, your going to listen to me, and your going to look at me while you do it." I said my voice quivering as I felt the salt water trickle down my cheek. I heard the thunder and the raindrops hitting the roof outside.

He turned to me, his eyes red, his shoulders slumped. He was broken just like I was. Then I remembered, something.

Something that we did when I said I would go out with him.

I smiled at him and he looked at me confused. I turned around and went over to my bed and kneeled so I could see under it. I saw a blue shoe box from boots I had gotten a long time ago. It was exactly what I needed.

I pulled it out and held it in my hands.

He looked at me then looked at the box. He didn't remember, I knew he wouldn't but I thought I'd give it a shot.

I went and grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to me on my carpet floor. He resisted for a second before looking at me. My eyes pleaded with him, this was my only chance to get him back.

He soon followed me and sat down across from me, setting his box down beside him. I put the shoe box in the middle of both of us, waiting for a response. His brow furrowed in concentration at the box.

After about five minutes of him staring at the box, he looked up at me thourgholy confused.

"I give up, what is it exactly?" He asked me, desperate to know what it was. I sighed.

"It's us." I said simply.

He cocked his head at me, looking as bewildered as ever. I sighed again, having to now find the right words to explain.

"When we first started dating, I made you promise me something." I started. " I made you promise me to write me a love letter, so that if something terrible ever happened to us, like right now, we would have a reminder, of us." I said opening the box slowly.

"You said, 'There's no need for that because that will never happen' I had to beg you to do it until one day, you agreed."

I lifted the lid completely off the box as he peeked inside.

"Ever since then, I kept the letters in this box. And I've been adding things to the box that would be a reminder, of everything."

He looked at me and back down at the box. He reached in and pulled out a baseball. He laughed, rubbing the seams of the red clay covered ball.

"This was the first summer you came to one of my games." He says looking at the ball nostalgic. "I remember that I had hit it towards the dug out during warm up, and you were sitting there, listening to your dad, since he was one of the head coaches because he was helping a friend out. You were wearing a blue baseball cap, and dark blue jeans. You had on one of your dad's jersey's, unbuttoned and showing your black t-shirt. You looked up after you heard the bang of the ball hit the metal top of the dug out. You walked out and grabbed the ball and a bat. You through the ball up in the air and swung and hit it write in front of me. You yelled 'Straighten up your swing and try not to wake the birds up would ya?' laughing at me.

"I didn't know my clumsy song writer could do that."

He looked up at me, his eyes glassed over. "I think you made my heart beat a mile a minute Dawson, I swear." He said.

I looked at him and smiled sadly. I reached in and pulled out a ticket from the arcade. I smiled remembering our first date. Well our second first date.

"This was from our second first date." I said my voice cracking, stilll smiling at the title we had given it.

"You were trying to teach me how to play skeeball. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out how to get it all the way up. But, once I got the hang of it, I didn't tell you because I liked how you were holding me. Like I was yours."

I looked up at him, seeing his blonde hair cowlicked from him running his fingers through it. I looked back at him, wishing that the space between us could be gone. So that I could feel his warmth and smell his cologne.

He went for the box, rummaging through it until his eyes brightened. He pulled out to  
pieces of paper, one pink and one white. Our love letters.

I reached over and grabbed the pink one, my hand shaking beyond control.

I looked up. "Who's first?"

I looked at him as he opened up his letter carefully like it would rip into a million pieces. He was shaking too.

He opened his mouth and started reading his blue ink words on the page.

"Dear Ally," He started, his voice already shaking.

"You told me that I had to write you a love letter, because if something ever happened to us, I would have this to convince you that I did nothing wrong." He said glancing up at me.

"You know that I'm not really good at putting my heart out on paper, but I think its different for you. I have exactly what I want to remember.

"Ally, your my beautiful, clumsy, amazing songwriter. But, your also my best friend. But, most importantly, I Austin Moon, am in love with you." He said stopping too flip his hair out of his face.

"The night after I made a complete idiot of myself in Champy's, the night we were sitting at the piano trying to finish that song. I remember feeling your breath on my cheeks, seeing your red lips only inches away from mine. I thought to myself, 'If we're supposed to be just friends, why am I always getting butterflies in my stomach when you smile at me?'

"And when I saw you getting smaller and smaller as my tour bus drove away, I thought about all the things I was going to miss about you. Your curls, the way you laugh at everything, seeing your different colored nails slide across the piano.

"And when I saw you in your sparkly gold dress at my concert, I knew. That you were the penut butter to my jelly, the twinkle in my eye, the shake to my bake, the blue in my sky. Your the sprinkles on my sundae, the flip to my flop, the bumble to my bee, the jewl on my crown. The milk to my shake, the sping in my step, the beat of my heart, and the love of my life." He said looking up at me, with tears in his eyes. He read the last part with out even looking at the paper.

"Ally Dawson, I don't know what I did, that made us have to read this letter, but whatever it is, I regret it with my life. Whatever I did to make that radiant smile dissapear from your face, is something I never want to do again."

I smiled at him with tears streaming down my face. I looked down at the letter in my hand.

"Do I even need to read mine? That's going to be hard to beat." I said looking up at him. He looked at me then at the letter.

"I want you too." He said to me. I closed my eyes, feeling my hands open the letter. I looked down at my black script written against the paper. I took a deep breath and started to read the words.

"Dear Austin," I began slowly, afraid that I would burst into tears if I wasn't careful.

"We're reading this letter because something terrible has happened. Something so terrible, that it broke us apart. I don't know what it is, or how it happened, but I hope against hope, that this letter fixes it.

"I would put in a bunch of memories that I have that made me fall in love with you, but then I'd be writing a book. So instead I'm going to say the first time I knew I was in love with you.

"We were on a plane. Suposedly on our way to New York. I had to climb over a seat so that I could talk to you, replacing the little boy that I was pretty sure was harassing you.

"When you started talking about the reason you wanted to play in Times Square, the way your eyes lit up was brighter than a Christmas tree. I fell in love with you in that moment, I don't know why, I don't even know how, but I did. Even if I didn't want to admit it." I said, looking up to see him smiling at me. I looked back down at the paper, seeing a tear drop on the ink.

"I love you so much Austin Moon, your my everything. I mean think about it. We have 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas, and I had the privledge to meet you.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to cause us to read this letter, but I know, someone where in my heart, we'll make it through."

I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision. I stood up slowly, pulling my legs from underneath me. He mimicked my motions, but not as wobbily. My legs had fallen asleep and I started to fall forward.

But before I could move an inch, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his snake around my waste.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I didn't even notice him lean in before his lips were hooked onto mine. They moved in sync just like they had before, like nothing had ever changed.

I pulled away, catching my breath. "What were we even mad about again?" I said laughing.

He smiled. "I don't even remember to be honest." I laughed, putting my head on his chest.

"You know I love you more than pancakes right?" He said, as I felt it reverberate in his chest. I pulled back and looked up.

"I know." I said bringing my lips to meet his once again.

* * *

**Sorry it was so long I just got really really inspired. So as always leave a nice little review down there and tell me what you think!**

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
